New Beginning
by xXBlazeTheCybertronianXx
Summary: After the death of Angelina, Blaze puts himself in stasis lock on Earth. But when an earth girl awakens him, will she be able to capture his spark? Point of views change every chapter. DISCONTINUED. Read last chapter for explanation.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to a new story! I hope you review this one, and right off the bat, I'm asking if anyone will be able to write lemons because I will need them possibly a lot in this story, so if you are interested, PM me. Anyways, here's the disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but I do own my OC's. Enjoy!

-Four million and 29 years after our hero put himself in stasis lock-

(Note: The beginning of this story will have the point of view of our here's soon to be new love interest.)

"And here we have a newly discovered robot that seems to be stuck in the rocks. So if you want you can examine this thing for a few minutes."

The museum guide announced to the class. I wasn't paying attention so I don't know if what he said was that or not. I was to busy looking at the most handsome thing I've ever seen. My name is Lauren. I'm a high schooler. Guys have been hitting me since before I remember. I was never interested in any guy before. But this robot...I'd do ANYTHING to be his friend...or maybe even more. Maybe he has an on switch...I KNOW! I can sneak down here tonight, and stay with him! My mom wouldn't know. . I wish I had an awesome friend that I could always stay with...Oops, time to go. On the way home, I thought of an escape plan to sneak out. It would be easy, because surprisingly, the museum is right down the street from my house.

Later that night

"Good night Lauren!" Yelled mom.

"Goodnight mom!" I yelled back.

Once I knew mom was in bed, I opened my window, crawled out of it, and while falling I closed my window. After I landed, I ran as quietly as possible, and sprinted to the museum.

Dang the security in this place is sad.

I then ran to the exhibit with the robot. I soon as I saw it, I thought about looking where his...Nonono. I need to find the ON switch before I try and satisfy my sexual desires. Hold on...maybe THIS switch?

As I flicked the switch, and looked up to see glowing blue optics looking down at me.

"Who are you and why have you awakened me?" Said a male voice.

"Uh...Well, who wants to be asleep forever and do nothing? Anyways my name is Lauren. What's yours if you don't mind me asking?" I asked a bit scared.

"Blaze." He responded flatly.

"Well Blaze, do you mind being my friend? Because you'd be the best and only friend I've had." I asked desperately.

"Well, yes, but do you have a parking space anywhere?" He asked.

"Umm...Yes? But why do you need one?" I ask.

"Come outside and I'll show you." He answered.

I was so curious I figured, why not?

As we went outside, I saw a red and black Mazda RX-7 with a Veilside body kit. In other words, the most beautiful car ever. Obliviously Blaze was eyeing it too, because he was staring at it until it was out of sight. But when I looked over where he was, I saw the exact same RX-7 I saw on the road a few moments ago.

"Hop in." Said a voice from the car.

"No way. You're not from this planet, are you?" I ask as I sit in the front seat.

"Nope. And are you 16?" He asked normally.

"Yeah, but how do you know I have to be 16 to drive?" I ask more curious than ever.

"I just searched the internet and stored all of the United States customs into my memory banks." He answered simply.

"Wow. Can I drive?" I asked, pretty astounded of his abilities.

"Sure." He said calmly.

"Alright!" I exclaimed as I revved the engine and burnt rubber as I set off towards home.

A few minutes later.

As I was driving up to my house, I told Blaze,

"Ok stay in the garage until tomorrow when I drive you to school. Just don't transform I'm public. Oh, and could you pop your hood for a sec? Thanks." I told/asked him.

I walked over to his engine and kissed his engine.

"Good night." I told him

"Good night, Lauren." He said, obviously flustered.

So how did you like the beginning of this story? I plan on changing views between Blaze and Lauren every chapter and making this story WAAAYYYY longer than the last one. Next chapter will most likely be tomorrow. See ya later! And don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about not posting for a while! But anyways, I'm back! YAY! Right? ARE YOU SAYING YOU PEOPLE DIDNT MISS ME!? I shouldn't be writing this anymore...But I will, because I have a feeling SOMEONE out there will post a review. If you can, I'm now BEGING for some reviews. I really wanna know if you like it or not. Oh and, this chapter will have Lauren's point of view. Anyways, see ya! Disclaimer:

I do not own Transformers. I do own my OC's, my iPad, my cat, my Xbox One...

*Bang* Shot by a neutron assault rifle.

As soon as Lauren got through her front door, she knew what's was coming.

"Where HAVE you been?!" Her mom yelled.

(Writers note: if you've ever heard Mrs. Weasly from Harry Potter and can remember the second movie, you know how this sounds.)

Lauren thought for moment.

"Well...I found an awesome car on the side of the road with a sign that said 'FOR FREE' and the keys were left in it, so I sprinted to it just in time to take it." Lauren horribly lied.

"Hmmmmmmmmm." Mom thought. "Show me the car."

"Okay then, follow me." Lauren replied.

Point of view switch: Blaze

"Here it is mom. Isn't it beautiful?" Lauren said.

Blaze was flustered, even though beautiful was a weird thing to call a guy.

"It even starts by my voice only." She continued "Car, on."

Blaze then started his engine and revved it not too loud as to wake everyone up, but loud enogh to hear if you were right next to it.

Blaze silently moved his mirrors to see the expression on Lauren's mother's face. _Priceless_.

"Okay then. Off to bed with you." Lauren's mother told Lauren.

"Ok mom, after I turn off the car." She responded.

"So what's your mom's name?" Blaze asked.

"Angeline." She answered.

"..."

"Blaze, you okay?" Lauren asked, worried.

The name reminded him so much of Angelina

"Yeah, just remembering some things." Blaze answering, remembering his past.

"Oh. Ok, anyways goodnight." Lauren answered curious, but satisfied.

Blaze then popped his hood, showing his engine.

"What? No kiss?" Blaze said, almost offended.

"Transform please." She asked.

"Um, ok." Blaze answered, curious.

Lauren then leaned closer to Blaze, grabbed both sides of his head and gently kissed him on the lips.

Blaze had the pinkest hue on his face plate.

Lauren giggled.

"Goodnight Blaze." Lauren said

"Goodnight Lauren." Blaze answered back.

Lauren then turned and went into her house.

_'I really love that girl_' Blaze thought to himself.

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, and stay tuned for more soon. This is BlazeTheCybertronian signing off!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone welcome back to another chapter of New Beginning. I really hope that Blaze isn't a Mary Sue, but anyways, to the story!

I do not own Transformers, I do own my OC's. Enjoy!

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ughnnnn." Lauren groaned as she pressed the snooze button on her alarm without opening her eyes. This was going to be a boring day just like always. Just then, she remembered about her dream last night. Actually, she couldn't tell if it was a dream or not. After she got up to do her morning routine and said goodbye to her mom, as she went out the front door, what she used to think was a dream but was reality, came flooding back to her. She then got into the drivers seat of the RX-7, she yawned,

"Good morning Blaze."

The car revved to life, and a voice said,

"Morning Lauren."

"It's cold in here." Lauren shivered.

Just then, the car's heaters came on without taking long at all to heat up.

"So, I'm guessing you're driving?" Blaze asked.

"Yep." Answered Lauren.

Shen then put the car in drive, and drove off to school.

A few minutes later...

"Ok Blaze. School ends at 2:45 PM. Please be here to pick me up." Lauren plead.

"You got it!" Blaze answered excitedly.

"Ok see you then." She responded.

Lauren then stepped out of the car and started to walk towards school, only to be flirted with again.

"Hey baby how do you like your eggs?" A guy asked.

"Unfertilized." Lauren snapped back without even looking back.

Without even realizing it, Lauren was pulled back and pushed onto her car.

"That's about to change." The same guy retorted.

Just then, two machine guns started to rise from beneath the hood of Blaze.

"W-Whoa! Get away from me!" The would've been rapist screamed and ran as fast as he could away.

"Thanks Blaze." Lauren exhaled, relived she wouldn't have lost her virginity on her new friend, car and secret love interest.

"Anytime." He said smoothly.

The rest of the day was boring. As usual. Boys kept trying to win her heart only to fail. As usual.

After the end of the day, she walked out of school, looking for her car. Nowhere to be seen. Dang it. I told him-

Suddenly, she was grabbed and pushed on the side of the school wall where no one could see them.

"I didn't get what I wanted from you this morning. Now, there's no one to save you. Not even your car." It was the same guy from earlier in the morning.

"Think again." Came Blaze's voice from somewhere before a red Mazda RX-7 appeared right next to them. "I'd step away from her right now if I were you."

"Yeah? Well why should I?" The guy asked, no idea what was coming.

"I'll show you." Came Blaze's voice, this time coming from the car.

Then, Blaze transformed into his robot mode and towered over them.

"O-Okay. I'll never touch her again. Just please don't kill me!" The guy ran away again, most likely never coming back.

"Thanks again." Lauren said to Blaze.

"No problemo." Was Blaze's response.

Hope y'all enjoyed that chapter, and hope someone reviews! Anyways, hope everyone is having a great summer! This is BlazeTheCybertronian, signing off!


	4. DISCOUNTINUED

I have thought about it, and I'm now taking help on stories by the writer, JasonVUK. So there will be even BETTER stories with his help, and I hope you all enjoy my new stories when they are released. Bye now.


End file.
